Angels In The Sea
by KlonoaLight
Summary: When Cloud receives a letter notifying him that his lover has been lost at sea, his life slowly starts to drift away from him. His memories more active than ever, Cloud decides to stare down the ocean that took his angel away from him. For Clack Day 2012. ZackxCloud, Shonen Ai, Sensitive Themes.


**-Main Pairing (s):** Zack x Cloud

**-Notes:** This fanfiction contains **Yaoi/Shonen Ai** which means that it contains **boy-boy love**, between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with **Yaoi/Shonen Ai** then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.

**- Usual Thing**: I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

**-Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.**

* * *

As he swallowed in the silence around him, Cloud looked out at the ocean that was moving rapidly with the wind, giant waves clapping together in some frightening dance.

His heart was broken.

His lover had been lost at sea.

At least that's what the letter he had received had said in thick black letters as if he would miss an important message like that, when he had first read it he had checked several time to make sure it was an official SOLDIER letter and not a prank but no matter how many times he checked, the official ShinRa stamp still stayed in the top right corner.

Cloud had met Zack when they were children, he had been at the age of nine and Zack, thirteen.

Zack had been a thin and gangly looking teenager with sharp, spiky black hair and bright beautiful azure eyes that could light up the sky.

Cloud had been short and thin with overly fluffy blonde spiky hair with a darker shade of blue than Zack's, but people had said that his had the same effect that Zack's did on people.

Zack had been asked by Cloud's mother to babysit the blonde whilst she went out of town for the day with a male friend who had been talking to her for a few months at work.

Cloud called him 'Mummy's Personal Stalker'.

Cloud hadn't been happy about letting the other male in the house at first and for the first hour Cloud sat stubbornly at the front door with his back pressing hard against it so that Zack couldn't push it open.

It wasn't that he didn't like Zack, it was the fact that Cloud had a very difficult time trusting anybody but his mother after having a life where everybody picked on him.

"C'mon buddy, I won't bite ya," Zack's cheery voice had called through the letterbox, he was chuckling.

Cloud had just let out a whine and poked his fingers through the letterbox, catching Zack in the eyes by surprise making the black haired boy jumped back with a yelp and rub his eyes hard with his fists.

"Ah, jeeze little Chocobo," his voice had sounded pained, "you could've gone easier than on me," he had then snorted, not knowing that Cloud had suddenly frozen on the other side of the door, his big blue eyes watering quickly at the teenager's words.

'Little Chocobo' has been a nickname that his late father had given to him when he was just a baby, in Cloud's mind, if Zack called him 'Little Chocobo', it was because Zack was a kind person like his father had been.

And therefore Cloud had ripped open the door and stared up at tall boy before him with a watery smile, sniffling as his hands pulled at his plain white t-shirt.

Cloud had watched as Zack knelt down in front of him with a beaming smile on his lips, his hands brushing each tear away from Cloud's eyes.

"Hey now," Zack chuckled and patted Cloud's head, "Little Chocobo's aren't supposed to be so sad,"

And from that day on the two of them had been each other's other half, though Cloud was a few years younger than Zack, it hadn't bothered either of them as age was just a number when it came to being best friends.

Cloud broke out of his memories and looked down at the paper that was clenched tightly in his hand, his teeth clenched tightly as he stuffed it into his pocket and then took a deep breath, gathering the ocean air within him.

Cloud simply couldn't understand how somebody so beautiful and innocent as Zack could be taken by the waters that fed the planet, not only was he gone but Cloud didn't even have a body to visit and pray to.

All that had been done was an empty grave had been dug where an empty coffin had then been lowered into and then covered back up.

Zack's family had been weeping and holding onto one another whilst Cloud stood there staring into the grave where the empty coffin laid, emotion was beyond him as he couldn't bring himself to cry over a grave that was not filled.

He had simply dropped a single strip of bluebells, one of Zack's favourite flowers, onto the coffin and then left the ceremony.

To say that he had stunned and confused the other guests was an understatement as many of them had called him up and threw angry words his way about how he was being disrespectful to somebody he was supposed to love.

He had replied that he couldn't cry for somebody who wasn't there; he would grieve when he had found Zack's body.

Since then Cloud hadn't been seen on the streets of Midgar, his best female friends Tifa and Aerith had phoned him constantly, leaving messages of support which he was grateful for because it showed they hadn't given up on him like everybody had.

The blonde sighed as his hair was blown out of his handsome face, the cold ocean air running over his skin as he began to remember how his love affair with Zack had started.

He remembers that they were up in Zack's tree house that he had kept since he was a five year old; he was fifteen at the time when Zack was the age of nineteen.

_"You kissed a guy?" Cloud asked after Zack had finished telling him about being drunk at a party and kissing his friend Reno._

Cloud hummed as he remembered the flash of jealousy he'd felt, he had hated the fact that Zack's lips had been taken by somebody before himself.

_"Yeah, but it was just as good as kissing a girl," Zack shrugged and threw Cloud a cheeky grin, his eyes dancing over Cloud's for a second before tilting his head to the side._

_"Hey, you okay?" he asked and Cloud snapped out of his dream immediately, nodding quickly._

Closing his eyes, he could picture them in that tree house, their knees pressed together, arms nearly brushing as they sat next to one another.

_"I've never kissed anybody before," Cloud admitted suddenly with an almost invisible blush on his cheeks and he looked up when he heard Zack choke of the cola that he was drinking._

_"Never?" Zack asked with a shocked expression and he snorted when Cloud nodded his head, "jeeze, are the people around you blind at school?"_

_"What?" Cloud frowned and went wide eyed when Zack's face was suddenly in front of his, the raven's lips pulled up into a smile that told Cloud that he was up to something._

_"Would you like your first kiss?" Zack asked with a serious tone and Cloud felt his eyes slip shut slightly, his vision of Zack blurry as their breath continued to mingle together._

_"Yeah," Cloud managed to only whisper his words before his lips were covered by the older male's in a gentle, but passionate way making his heart ache in his chest._

Cloud's lips parted slightly as he whispered Zack's name, the almost silent call falling out to sea as Cloud's blue eyes opened with hesitance, his gaze then falling to the ocean that was lapping at the rocks with gentle crashing sounds, small sprays of water hitting Cloud's face though he could barely feel it.

Lifting his hands to his black turtle neck, he slowly began to undress himself, his nipples perking due to coldness smacking his revealed flesh, clothes being carefully folded and placed on the rocks before he finally removed his underwear so that he was completely naked.

Goosebumps appearing on his skin though he didn't feel cold nor warm…anything, he just felt numb all of the time.

He lifted his muscular arms to either side of him and shut his eyes before he allowed himself to fall forwards into the ocean, the freezing water touching every inch of his body as he sank downwards into the blackness, his mouth open willingly as he starved himself of oxygen.

His body then stopped abruptly as he hit something warm and comforting, the water touching his naked body now a soft caress as though he was flying through feathers and he finally opened his eyes to see the angel that had caught him.

"I'm here," Zack's voice whispered to him as he was wrapped up into the man's arms, being pulled into the Lifestream with a loving caress upon his back.


End file.
